Talk:Tieria Erde
Cloned Body or Holographic Interface? Ok, recent forum news suggests that Tieria has no body. The one that has a body is Regene Regetta. Because there's no absolute evidence that Tieria will return with a cloned body, I ask my fellow editors to avoid battle edits saying "That's a clone of Tieria!" Vs "No! That's really Regene Regetta!" Let's all agree to wait and see what happens in the movie. I'm sure someone will release enough of the spoilers to eventually prove or disprove what's really the truth. Until then, I merely said he's the pilot to Raphael Gundam, I left out the other part is he corporeal or not. Agreed? Wasabi 20:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Before jumping to conclusions Wasabi, could you send the link where you found out that Tieria may not have an actual body? Also, Tieria has long hair, Regene doesn't, so Tieria (for reasons we don't understand) was most likely in Setsuna's normal suit. And why exactly, since Tieria has control over Veda, would he make a body for Regene Regetta, even though he did help CB beat Ribbons? The directors most likely gave Tieria a cloned body to establish that an Innovade who has control over Veda can create clones of themselves for later use. Gaeaman788 21:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Here's the link at the forum http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?t=85479&page=204, check it out and tell me what you think. Wasabi 00:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) If it's about who is the guy in blue suit, it was confirmed to be Tieria. And it is already given so far that Tieria is the pilot of Raphael. If it's about which body he is using; Tieria using Regene's body is just a rumour, from what I read. Bronx01 13:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem, solved Gaeaman788 15:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) birth date was written pages tieria. Birthday tieria however. 00 directors had been denied. So, now fixed. July 2011 in Japan, a Sunrise official setting, tieria has no sex. In Japan, commonly known. （One of the clearer indications given about the issue of Innovade　gender was in one of Gundam 00P's Question and Answer Corner. According to one of the portions, Innovades that were　meant to live and mingle in human society were given distinct　sexes . Mobile Suit Gundam 00P: Question and AnswerCorner, Dengeki Hobby Magazine October 2009The Innovators, except for Anew Returner, were meant to　operate from the shadows, thus they were neutral in general .） That is the basis of the above text of the Q & A very old magazine in 2009, it was the wrong type of Anew. (I write and type combat) Director for tieria "has no sex," we answered. Also, later, the writer answered Q & A, setting the character's own answer is no. Q & A is out riding again after the book was not all. tieria except in this Q & A has no gender. Find out in several subsequent books, "no sex" and has been described. It still is. Also, regene, according to Mr. Kuroda has said combat type. I'm sorry poor English. Sosoyaya 01:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Issue I have noticed that there are several mobile suits in the infobox that are duplicates. Is this an error that the admins/moderators have to fix? --Falloutghoul (talk) 15:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC)